


Who I AM

by Dinoskull



Series: She-Ra and Godzilla [4]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Shouwa series (Movies)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull
Summary: Just a plural version.He is the "three who are one" after all.





	1. Chapter 1

The shadows I've cast, 

have locked whole lands away from their sky

I have stolen worlds of their children,

Just to make the parents cry.

Mercy is a lie.

Whose throne I will unseat

Where-ever I go,

villains cower. 

Heroes weep.

Man and monster alike,

perish at my feet.

In my cruelty I set victims free,

From their pitiful frailty.

The Survivors get down on their knees and see the true path.

**I am King Ghidorah**

**May the Universe suffer my wrath.**


	2. Who We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a plural version.  
He is the "three who are one" after all.

The shadows I've cast, 

have locked whole lands away from their sky

I have stolen worlds of their children,

Just to make the parents cry.

Mercy is a lie.

Whose throne I will unseat

Where-ever I go,

villains cower. 

Heroes weep.

Man and monster alike,

perish at my feet.

In our cruelty we set victims free,

From their pitiful frailty.

The Survivors get down on their knees and see the true path.

**We are King Ghidorah!**

**May the Universe suffer our wrath!**

**Author's Note:**

> The first block is a reference to Monster Zero and the Xians living underground, and Ghidorah being linked to a Sun-blocking device in his Zone Fighter guest star role.
> 
> Second one, Return of Mothra III, with the feeding dome.
> 
> This is all from a half-remembered poem I wrote in middle-school.
> 
> I'll admit the "to make the parents cry" concept even came from a really old fanfiction I read in my middle school years. I'd credit it if I could find it. It was on Rodans Roost forum back in the day


End file.
